


Prompt thing #3

by grimmsmeatsticks



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, Logic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmsmeatsticks/pseuds/grimmsmeatsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My opinions may have changed, but not the fact that I’m right.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt thing #3

Spock pursed his lips and blew gently to get the mess of silky black hair out of his mouth. Without thinking too much about it, his arm tightened around the slender body that was pressed against his own. The movement made Nyota look up at him and smile, and he thought to himself that she must have already been awake for he had made  _certain_  that his movement was subtle enough to not startle her out of her sleep. Why she would wake up only to decide to stay in bed and pretend to still be asleep was beyond the grasp of his logic, but he was slowly learning to let little enigmas like this one go and not question them too often. 

“Did you sleep well?”  
  
Spock took a moment to consider her question. He had been asleep for a total of 6.35 hours. A bit in excess, but it had been restful and he assumed his body had needed the extra time. 

“Yes,” he answered and felt confident that, all things considered, it was the more accurate assessment of the quality of his sleep. 

“Was it as troublesome as you thought it would be to have me stay here,” she asked with a sleepy smile and brushed her fingers against his. 

Spock had to again ponder and reason his way to the correct answer.   
  
The downsides to sharing a bed with Nyota were obvious; the same ones he had brought up when she had first suggested this. The bed he had was intended for one person to sleep in comfortably. Having two people share the same space, despite her petite form, made it feel slightly more cramped than what he liked. He had been forced to spend the night sleeping on his side rather than on his back. Due to her added body heat, the bed was an entire two degrees warmer than what he liked and was used to. It had required a full thirty one minutes of meditating before he had managed to adjust to these breaches of routine and had been able to actually fall asleep. This was not ideal. Ordinarily, it only took him 4.8 minutes to unwind his mind enough to enter the initial non-REM cycle.   
  
As a result, his sleep had lasted longer than it should, and the only reason that he had awakened when he did was the fact that her hair had tickled him. Again, this was not ideal. 

It was also worth noting that it was a pointless waste of Starfleet resources to have them share quarters and let a perfectly acceptable bedroom sit unused. He had mentioned this to her during their initial discourse. She had not taken it into consideration. 

The advantages of this arrangement, however, were not as easily admitted. Somehow, despite his best effort to argue for it in a objective manner, he found that the merit of sleeping together was the simple fact that she was  _there._

Her body had been warm against his the previous night when he had been attempting to meditate and fall asleep. He had woken up to the soft tickle of her hair against his skin, and that same warmth from her body. She was there to slide their fingers together in a good morning kiss. She was there, and it felt like home.   
  
The list of negatives was longer than the positives, this was beyond argument, but he still found that the latter weighed heavier. All in all, this had been an experience that he would not protest to having again.   
  
“No,” he said with a hint of a smile. “I enjoyed it.”

Her bright smile solidified his decision. He wanted more nights like this.   
  
“So you agree that you were wrong? That sharing a bed isn’t a bad thing?”

“I never claimed it to be.”

It was true. He had simply argued towards the fact that it was inefficient and pointless to insist on two bodies sharing a space meant for one when one would be unconscious for the duration, and there were facilities for both of them to have each their individual space. And while his opinion on the matter may have changed, it certainly did not change the fact that he was right.   
  
Wanting to sleep together like this was inefficient, and it certainly was one of those strange human quirks, but perhaps this was one that he could understand and quietly embrace; especially when it meant she would be there to kiss him first thing in the morning. 


End file.
